Eastern Dales
The Eastern Dales is a country comprised of four duchies that represent about half of the Dalelands, a very large region of the Savage North. The four duchies (or Dales) of the Eastern Dales are Lisadarne, Terevania, Darrowdale, and the Elkhorn Marches. All of these duchies swear fealty to the King of the Eastern Dales, Stefan Pelaegius I. History and Culture The Dalelands were originally elven lands, who held vast kingdoms within the mountains and forests of the region. The elves of the Dales were largely peaceful, favouring music and the arts over the ways of magic and war. When the region of Andrea to the south mysteriously transformed into the inhospitable wilderness known as the Winter Wastes, many of the human folk of those lands travelled north to the Dalelands and established villages in the Dales. The elves were not hostile to the intruders, and the Andreans began to fell the forests and use the land for their purposes, their populations growing at rates completely unmatched by the native elves. It's unknown when the balance of power shifted in favour of the Andreans, but the elves recognized the change and retreated to the deeper woods, making deals with the humans not to fell the ancient forests of the Dales in exchange for their new homeland. The Dalelands became wealthy quickly, as the lands were largely fertile and full of natural resources such as lumber, iron, silver and mithril. Shortly before King Florentius died, he split the kingdom between his two sons, claiming that the land was too vast for a single ruler. Henceforth the Western Dales held governance over the lands of Linnsdale, Andravia, Merribor, Yornhome, and Venterlund. Similarly, the Eastern Dales governed the lands of Lisadarne, Terevania, Darrowdale, and the Elkhorn Marches. As each of the Dales is ruled by its own Duke, there is significant cultural disparity between these regions; their shared traits largely being their Andrean ancestry and their fealty to the King of the Eastern Dales, Stefan Pelaegius I, who claims distant blood ties to the original line of royalty. Lisadarne Lisadarne is the westernmost of the Eastern Dales, and its land is a combination of pastoral farmland, wild heath, deep bogs and mixed woodlands. Lisadarne holds many ancient ruins and tombs, both Andrean and Elven, most of which remain undisturbed in the older forests and marshes of the Dale. The most inhabited regions are near the north, in or near the city of Barrowcourt. The most prominent noble families of the Dale are the Windbornes, the Durnseys, the Tanlys, the Faringors, and the Marwells, and the current Duke of Lisadarne is Duke Artem Windborne. Locations of Lisadarne include * Barrowcourt, the largest city in Lisadarne and the seat of Duke Artem Windborne * Dunleigh, a large town near the border of Terevania that features extensive mines. * Windhaven, a town in the hills in the northwest of Lisadarne and Lia's birthplace. * Gurrey, a village near the border to Darrowdale. Terevania Terevania is the northernmost of the Eastern Dales, as well as being the wealthiest. Its land is largely a mixture of industrial farmland, pastoral farmland, developed townland, mixed woodlands and coastal plains. Terevania is one of the most developed regions of the Savage North, with academies, wealthy banks, political intrigue and beautiful coastlines inhabited by retired lords, adventurers and others with the coin to afford these estates. Terevania also has a large elven population, many of whom are fully integrated into the cosmopolitan society. The most prominent noble families of the Dale are the Palaegius family, the Romilius family, the Desains, the Styrells, and the Yencasters. The current Duke of Terevania is Merwyn Palaegius, while the King of the Eastern Dales is his older brother, Stefan Palaegius. Locations of Terevania include * Tarynth, the largest city in Terevania (and the Eastern Dales) and the seat of King Stefan Palaegius and Duke Merwyn Palaegius. It features many notable institutions such as the College of the Ancient World, the Terevanian Council of Magi, and the Most Noble Order of the Dragon. It's also the birthplace of Elijah Desain and Grumbleduff. * Brightwater Bridge, a town near the border of Eriabourne notable for its scenery and Elven architecture. * Lysara, a town in the woodlands near the coast of the Silver Sea. * Ambershield, a town in central Terevania surrounded by wealthy farming lands and producing a huge quantity of produce, especially honey, grain, beef, and tomatoes. * Wolford, a village in southern Terevania near the border to Darrowdale. Darrowdale Darrowdale is the most central of the Eastern Dales, surrounded by Terevania to the north, Lisadarne to the west, the Elkhorn Marches to the south, and the Silver Sea to the east. It's also the most thickly forested of the Dales, with mixed and deciduous woodlands blanketing almost the entirety of the region, save for the eastern coasts and some of the hills and mountains near the southern border. As a result, there are still many Elven settlements scattered throughout the Dale, most remaining unknown to its human population under the thick canopy of Darrowdale's forests. The most prominent noble families of the Dale are the Hillbrands, the Stenworths, the Harrowmeres, the Spicers, and the Thissarians. The current Duke of Darrowdale is Draven Harrowmere. Locations of Darrowdale include * Dornburg, the largest city in Darrowdale and the seat of Duke Draven Harrowmere, situated on the eastern coast * Mistwater Crossing, an idyllic elven village situated in the forested highlands near the southwestern border. * Ashbridge, a town in central Darrowdale that produces pelts, meat and other animal parts. * Oakenfield, a farming town near the northern border that produces grain, potatoes, lamb and wool. * Glenhallow, a village near the southern border governed by Lord Jarren Spicer. The Elkhorn Marches The Elkhorn Marches is the name given to the southernmost of the Eastern Dales, a region bordering the icy Winter Wastes to the south. This is reflected in the climate of the Marches, which is significantly colder than the other Dales, with far fewer civilised people and more wildfolk, like barbarian clans and more savage races. The landscape of the Marches is primarily a mixture of wild heath, coniferous forests, moors, mountains and tundra, with monsters being more prevalent in their range and overland travel being dangerous. Nonetheless, many rangers, barbarians, and treasure hunters travel the wilderness here. There are also towns throughout the north of this region. The most prominent noble families of the Dale are the Macnires, the Galligans, the Drummonds, the Forresters, and the Hartwoods. The current Duke of the Marches is Finley Galligan. Locations of the Elkhorn Marches include * Kirkleith, the largest town in the Elkhorn Marches and the seat of Duke Finley Galligan, situated near the northern border. * Melroch, a town in the Elkhorn Marches, built around a large silver mine. * Raven Hill, the southernmost village in the Elkhorn Marches, still used for land trade across the Winter Wastes. * Frostfinger Mountatins, a large mountain range that rises as the land turns from bleak moors to steep slopes and eventually into these frigid peaks. The mountains form the boundary of the Winter Wastes, which are said to be the homeland of hundreds of barbarian clans, sometimes known as the Thousand Tribes. Some of these tribes territories extend into the mountains and threaten the lands near Raven Hill. Category:Countries